Their Duty
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: sasuke and hinata are forced in an arrange marriage by Hiashi. what will happen to naruto and sakura as they watched their lovers wed? pairs: sasunaru sakuhina, and more
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

She stares at herself at the full body mirror, as she wears a long spaghetti strapped white dress making her pale porcelain skin look a little paler, her long indigo hair was in a bun with a few curls falling on the back, her full pink lips were glossed, she was wearing a little bit of eye shadow, and her eyeliner bringing out her lilac eyes.

Sighing as she took one last look at the mirror before she put on her veil, putting on her silk white gloves when she heard the door open.

"Hinata" came a voice and Hinata turned around to see pink haired female wearing spaghetti strapped grey dress as she came in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to see you again before the ceremony" Sakura said as she walked towards her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I have to Sakura" Hinata said as she put her head down then she felt a hand on her chin, lifting her head up, to stare at emerald green.

"Don't do this Hinata" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura" whispered Hinata as their faces were inches away until Hinata pulled away.

"I have to go" she said as she was about to walk away, but was pulled back.

"I love you Hinata" Sakura said.

"I love you too" Hinata said as she was turned back to face the pink haired female.

In another room

His obsidian eyes was staring at a full body mirror, as he looked over at himself, he was wearing black tuxedo, a red rose on the right side of the pocket, and he was fixing his tie when the door was open and he looked in the mirror as a blond haired male came in the room wearing a black tuxedo minus the rose.

"Hey Sasuke" the blond said as he closed the door behind him.

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he turned to face the blond.

"Today is the big day huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"Do you really want to do this?" Naruto asked.

"It's been decided…there's no turning back" Sasuke said.

"I see…well I'll see you at the ceremony" Naruto said as he turned around and was about to open the door when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear.

"I love you, you know that" he said.

"I love you too, but…" Naruto began but was stopped as he was turned around to see obsidian staring into his azure eyes.

"Don't talk" Sasuke said as his face went closer to Naruto's face when there was a knock and the two pulled away fast.

And the door was open to reveal Kakashi Hatake.

"Yo…am I interrupting" he said as he saw the two.

"No" Naruto said before facing the Uchiha.

"I'll see you at the ceremony" he said before leaving the room.

After Naruto left, Kakashi turned to face Sasuke.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance to change your mind" he said.

"I'm not turning back now" Sasuke said.

"Very well then, it's time" Kakashi said.

So Sasuke went towards the door and left the room, with Kakashi behind him.

Back with Hinata and Sakura

The two were staring at each other before Hinata pulled away from Sakura's hold just as the door was opened to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked staring at Sakura.

"Just wanted to wish Hinata good luck" lied Sakura before she walked out of the room.

As soon as she left the room, Hiashi turned to face his daughter.

"Hinata are you ready to accept your fate?" he asked.

"Yes father" Hinata said.

"Let's go the Uchiha is already inside and everyone is waiting" Hiashi said as Hinata came towards him, took his arm, and the two left the room.

Inside the church

Sasuke was staring at the guests as they took their seats, talking about the wedding when he heard someone calling him.

"Uchiha" he turned around to face Neji Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga" he said.

"This wedding, do you really want to risk what you have for this wedding?" Neji asked as he took a look at Naruto, who was sitting down being joined by Sakura and Kakashi, before turning his eyes to Sasuke.

"Hinata and I agreed to do this, we're not turning back" Sasuke said.

With that Neji sighed before he went back to stand next to him, to serve as best man, for the wedding.

After all the guests filled the seats, the organ began to play as the flower girl and ring bearer arrived first, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen as they walked down the aisle. After they were down the aisle, the double doors were open and the organ player began to play 'here comes the bride' song as Hiashi and Hinata walked in.

And everyone was staring at the beautiful bride as she walks with her father.

Of course Hiashi was smirking very proudly as he walked his daughter down the aisle, while Hinata was fighting down a tear that was threatening to fall it's a good thing her veil was covering her face or else her father would be mad.

As soon as they arrived to where Sasuke was, Hiashi handed Hinata to the Uchiha before speaking.

"I present you my daughter" as he put Hinata's hand with Sasuke's hand before he walked to his seat.

"This is it Hinata" Sasuke whispered to her.

"This is it" Hinata whispered back.

Just then the priest arrived and he began to speak to them and to those who are present until he went to that question that everyone knew what it was.

"…is there anyone who does not think these two should wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" he said

Kakashi took a quick look at Naruto and Sakura, making sure they don't object, and was shocked to see them restraining themselves from doing so by gripping on the seats.

After no one said a word, the priest continued to speak as the ceremony continued.

After saying their vows, Neji took the rings from the ring bearer and handed it to the priest and the priest gave one to Sasuke and the other to Hinata and made them repeat what he said as they both gave each other the ring.

After the rings were put on, the moment that everyone was waiting for and the moment that will break two couples heart for good.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

So Sasuke and Hinata faced each other, Sasuke lifted the veil from Hinata's face before the two kissed on the lips and everyone clapped, except for a few.

'_I lost her'_ Sakura thought.

'_I lost him'_ Naruto thought.

As tears began to fall from their eyes as they watched their lovers, well now ex-lovers, kiss in front of them, not knowing that inside Hinata and Sasuke are suffering as they watched Sakura and Naruto watching them kiss as husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

At the reception

After the ceremony, everyone was at a ballroom where the reception was being held, chatting about the ceremony they witness.

Neji Hyuuga was with his lover and their friends as they sit down at a table, discussing the event that occurred moments ago.

"I still can't believe that Naruto and Sakura didn't object, they had a chance to get back with Sasuke and Hinata but they blew it" Kiba said.

"It's not easy, Kiba even if Naruto and Sakura were to object it won't stop Sasuke and Hinata from marrying each other" Shino said.

"I know, but I thought they love them" Kiba said.

"I can't believe that Sasuke and Hinata went through with the ceremony" Ino said.

"It was their duty, as heirs to their clans they have a duty to complete" Neji said.

"I feel sorry for them and Naruto and Sakura, they have to suffer with the situation" Temari said.

As they all stared at a table far from them, as Naruto and Sakura were sitting down ignoring the looks.

With Naruto and Sakura

"Naruto, how are you holding up?" Sakura asked as she stared at her blond haired best friend.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I know, but what can we do? They're married" Sakura said.

Just then they heard claps, as they turned around to see Sasuke and Hinata come in the reception hall as husband and wife, which broke Naruto and Sakura's hearts as they saw them and when Sasuke and Hinata saw them, they too felt their hearts break before they went to take a seat to where Hiashi is.

"It's his entire fault that we lost them" Sakura said as she glared at Hiashi.

"He doesn't seem to care about his daughter's happiness, he only cares about is the clan" she said.

"With the way he treated Hinata in the past, which proves how much he 'cares' about her" Naruto said using air quote on the 'cares' part.

"Exactly" Sakura said.

With the newly wed and Hiashi

"Now that you two are wed, there's no doubt in my mind that you will complete your duty" Hiashi said with no emotion as he stared at his daughter and his son-in-law as they watch the guests.

Then Hiashi stood up as he left the table, no doubt to talk to some nobles.

As soon as he left the table, Sasuke and Hinata stood up as well as they head to where Naruto and Sakura were sitting.

Once they got there, Naruto and Sakura turned to face them.

"We need to talk" Sasuke said as he stared at Sakura because if he stares at Naruto, his heart would break some more.

"Alright" Sakura said as she stood up and she and Sasuke left.

As soon as they left, Hinata sat down to face Naruto.

"I tried, I really tried to go against this" she said.

"I know you tried everything you could" Naruto said as he stared back at Hinata.

And the two continued to talk about the situation.

With Sasuke and Sakura

After leaving Naruto and Hinata alone, the two walked on the other side of the reception hall where no one can see or hear them.

"Alright this is as far as it goes" Sasuke said.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I know that is hard for you and Naruto to see us get married, but you know why we did" Sasuke said.

"I know, but you're losing Naruto in the process and I'm losing Hinata" Sakura said.

"Hinata was against this marriage from the very beginning so was I, but I was convinced to do this" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Hiashi was planning on giving Hinata the curse seal if we don't do what he please, Hinata was going to tell her father to put the seal, but I told her otherwise, I didn't want her to lose her family name so I agreed to the marriage and Hinata agreed as well" Sasuke said.

"So, her father threatened to disinherit her if you two disagreed to it?" asked Sakura blinking.

Sasuke nodded his head.

As Sakura began to clench her fists.

"That bastard, I can't believe he would do that just to get what he wants" she said.

"Exactly, that is why we agreed to this engagement" Sasuke said.

Then Sakura stopped clenching her fists as she stared back at the raven. And they continued to talk some more about the situation.

Back with Naruto and Hinata

"I can't believe your own father would threaten you just for you and Sasuke to get married" Naruto said as he gripped the napkins.

Just then Sasuke and Sakura came back to the table.

"Hinata let's go back" said Sasuke.

"Okay" Hinata said as she stood up from the chair and walked with Sasuke.

As soon as they left, Sakura sat back down next to Naruto.

"What did Hinata tell you? Did she mention my name?" she asked.

"Yeah, she still loves you and she told me everything" Naruto said.

"Sasuke told me the same thing and he also loves you" Sakura said.

Just then they were approached by Neji as he came to the table.

"I know that this is hard for you two, I've been trying hard to get them to back down, but they were so set on marriage I'm sorry" he said.

"It's alright, they told us the reason why they did what they did" Naruto said.

"Well I best get back, Hiashi-sama will be back soon" Neji said before he walked away.

After Neji left, Sakura turned to face Naruto.

"Sasuke and I were talking and we came up with a solution" she said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

As he waited for Sakura's answer.


End file.
